Lovers
by Ana8park
Summary: Se conocieron solo porque estaban en la misma manada. Ambas con supuestos novios que amaban. Sin embargo el embrollo de emociones comenzó esa vez en las que bailaron juntas. Malira. One-shot


**_Capitulo unico_**

La mano de Malia, desesperada como siempre se metió por debajo de la diminuta falda que Kira estaba llevando esa vez.

Llevaban haciendo esa clase de cosas desde hacia aproximadamente una semana. Luego de haber bailado ambas con tanta sensualidad en México.

Al principio, Kira detuvo ese bestial apego de Malia por robarle uno o dos besos después de la escuela. Pero luego de que Scott comenzará a juntarse más con Theo y Stiles a pasar más tiempo con Lydia de lo que debería. Kira decidió no detener más a la coyote.

Se besaban siempre entre clases, refugiadas detrás del edificio c. Malia siempre iba muy rápido. Siempre era ella la que azotaba a Kira contra la pared y la besaba con pasión.

Una costumbre de los Hales, supone Kira. Pero no piensa que sea una costumbre mala, al contrario. Siempre le excitaba cuando Malia ponía su rodilla entre sus piernas. Creaba una fricción tremendamente intima que la volvía loca. A veces, Malia levantaba su falda y tocaba el interior de sus bragas. Las otras veces solo apretaba su trasero mientras que la devoraba con sus labios.

Nunca dejaban de ser caricias superficiales, nunca pasaba más. Pero esa tarde, Kira pudo oler con la perfección de un canino el aroma dulce del almizcle en el ambiente. Malia estaba en celo.

Por eso estaba siendo más apegada que lo usual, supone, por eso mordía su labio con fuerza y tocaba más de lo que antes hacia, más de lo que debería. Kira podría parar la, pero para ese punto de su relación, por supuesto que a no le disgustaba aquel arrebato de la coyote. Deseaba más. Muy para su sorpresa, lo necesitaba.

La asiática contuvo un gemido cuando la coyote mordió con fuerza su cuello, con sus dientes afilados para nada humanos. Justo después de haber acabado de besar su boca con urgencia.

—Malia.— Gimió el nombre con un ligero temblor acompañando el timbre. Aquella mujer coyote era la única hasta ahora que provocaba un incremento en su ritmo cardíaco, tan peligroso como el toque de sus dedos. Y ni que decir de la falta de aire que se volvía evidente al comenzar a respirar a la fuerza.

La nombrada no presto atención, lamió la pequeña herida que había provocado a su amante y bajaba un poco mas por su clavícula.

Su mano, la que no estaba ocupada acariciando cierta zona de la asiática, subió por el abdomen de la chica y exploro por debajo de la ropa, ansiosa de sentir aquellos pechos, que aunque diminutos, eran perfectos para hacerlos suyos.

—Malia.— Volvió insistente y fue entonces que la coyote se alejo de todo aquel placer para encarar a Kira.

Kira, con un rojo bastante radiante la miraba con un nebuloso placer que excito sus sentidos. Fue como una explosión dirigida a su nariz, inundando todo, dejándola al borde.

—Debemos hacerlo.— Dijo directa, tanto como solía serio en realidad. Pero Kira podía sentir ese titubeo en Malia que le recordaba que a pesar se ser tan ruda como todos los Hales que conocía seguía siendo muy penosa con ella.

Aveces era una niña pequeña que desconocía el proceso para seguir adelante. Inocente a su manera, pero inocente de todas formas.

Kira sonrió ampliamente y luego deposito un beso rápidamente en los labios de la chica, una acción que debió ser veloz para alejar los instintos de la chica de seguir con el proceso de excitarla.

—No lo haré detrás de un edificio Malia.— Afirmo mientras arreglaba un mechón del cabello de la rubia.

Malia fruncio el ceño (con la patente Hale bien marcada) e hizo un puchero con los labios que la hacían ver adorable. Nada que ver con la Malia de hace un rato, tan urgente y necesitada.

Pero antes de que dijese algo en reclamo por lo dicho, Kira supo apoderarse de la palabra.

—¿Vines a mi casa a estudiar esta noche?

Malia se quedo asombrado unos segundos, el tono en que fue usado la palabra estudiar denotaba más de mil insinuaciones para Malia, porque Kira era de esas chicas inteligentes que no requerían del arduo trabajo de estudio que cualquier estudiante mortal debía realizar para pasar cualquier asignatura, por eso y porque a consciencia, Malia sabia muy bien que no estaba en época de exámenes como para quedar con alguien y estudiar.

Kira era un estuche de sorpresas, y evito sonreír como la tonta que era, o por lo menos, así se sentía en esos momentos. Asintió con la cabeza tras unos segundos, imaginando que esa noche dejarían a un lado el jugueteo y pasarían a la siguiente fase, ansiosa de que ocurriera pronto, Malia beso de nuevo apasionadamente a Kira hasta que la campana les indicó el fin del descanso.

Arreglaron su ropa antes de regresar al edificio, y se miraron fijamente un par de segundos que sintieron como horas eternas.

Existía esa chispa en sus miradas, adictiva, única y diferente a la de sus respectivos 'Novios', algo existía en ellas que les impedía parar, exigiendo mas de aquella clandestina 'amistad'. Pero no sabían que tanto estarían juntas, que tan lejos llegaría aquel deseo, aquella atracción o aquel amor que se profesaban.

No sabían nada, porque nada era seguro en un lugar como Beacon Hills, aunque una parte de ellas sabían lo mal que hacían, ninguna de ellas deseaba acabar con ello. No ahora.

Sonrieron cómplices de aquellos deseos, estarían juntas hasta que el destino las alejara de ello. Pero por el momento disfrutarían de aquella unión, hasta dejarla seca.

Se tomaron de las manos, sintiendo la corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo y fueron avanzando, para enfrentar la tarde. Soportarla hasta el anochecer.

_

 ** _Algo diferente que queria_** ** _hacer, no soy mucho (por no decir que mi gusto es nulo) del femslash o yuri, como gusten decirlo._**

 ** _Pero Malia y Kira, aish, después de aquel episodio cuando bailaron no se, me nació del alma hacer algo de ellas._**

 ** _De nuevo no quise hacer un smut completo, porque no soy muy buena xdxdxd_**

 ** _Tal vez haga más quien sabe. Por ahora este es el único y tuve mucho conflicto si publicarlo o no, al final decidí que si._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado, yo se que esta un poco simple pero lo hice con mucho cariño_**

 ** _Saludos_**


End file.
